Desconocido
by karasu-shiro
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN - Una amistad con un extraño ¿Quién es ésta misteriosa persona tras la cortina?


Disclaimer: "Durarara!" ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Narita Ryohgo. Ésta es una traducción con la autorización del autor original SomniareSolus de "Unknown".

* * *

 **.**

 **Desconocido**

 **.**

* * *

Había empezado otro pacifico día en Ikebukuro. O eso pensó Shizuo. De hecho, pensó que había estado todo bastante tranquilo en Ikebukuro desde hacía bastante tiempo. ¿La razón siendo...? Izaya aún no había mostrado su cara. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que había ido a la ciudad que algo extraño acechaba en cada esquina.

A Shizuo no le importaba un carajo.

Celty parecía estar fuera últimamente también. Todavía entregaba cosas aquí y allá, pero parecía diferente. Shizuo puede decirlo. Y Shinra, bien Shinra era como Izaya. Él no había salido y eso le preocupaba, no es que no lo haya estado antes, pero aún así. Cada vez que Shizuo iba de visita, Celty sólo le decía que estaba con otro cliente. Supuso que sólo estaba muy ocupado.

Shizuo era demasiado inconsciente para notar algo demasiado grande o incluso preocuparse. Simplemente siguió su feliz camino, yéndose a donde quisiera.

—¡Heiwajima!

Se detuvo en su camino para ver que lo estaban siguiendo. Eran hombres que parecían de su edad, ruidosos y no parecían amigables.

—¿Dónde está Orihara-san, eh? ¿Finalmente lo mataste?

Shizuo sintió que su sangre hervía al mencionar el nombre de la pulga. Estaba en soleado y alegre humor hasta que estos chicos lo mencionaron. Y no sólo eso, ¿ahora lo acusaban de matar al bastardo? Shizuo odiaba la violencia y a pesar de ser una persona violenta como sólo él, nunca mataría a nadie, ni siquiera a esa maldita pulga.

—Si yo fuera ustedes, me iría ahora mismo, ¡antes de que patee todos sus traseros hasta próxima semana!

—¡El Awakusu-Kai no te tiene miedo!

—Sí, si fueras tan duro, habrías de...

Ese pobre chico nunca llegó a terminar su frase, porque Shizuo lo había tomado y arrojado sobre el edificio justo frente a ellos.

Todos se congelaron en ese momento y luego todos exclamaron cargando contra el rubio. Los tomó uno por uno hasta que se escuchó un fuerte crack resonar en el aire.

Quienes no se habían marchado cuando comenzó la pelea salieron corriendo después de oír el disparo.

Shizuo se detuvo y miró a su alrededor para ver que uno de los miembros de la pandilla sostenía un arma apuntando directamente hacia él. Tenía una sádica sonrisa en su rostro, pero pronto esa sonrisa desapareció cuando Shizuo fue pisando con firmeza hacia él. El sujeto entró en pánico y comenzó a vaciar su pistola, hasta que disparó la última bala precipitadamente.

Shizuo se desplomó al suelo, su visión desvaneciéndose lentamente en gris, luego a un oscuro negro...

Los ojos de Shizuo se abrieron, sólo para cerrarse de nuevo cuando la blanca luz lo cegó. Levantó la mano para frotarse los ojos y finalmente los abrió cuando sintió algo extraño en su pulgar. Se giró para ver que había intravenosas conectadas a su brazo derecho. Dio un ligero tirón y sintió una punzada de dolor. Se quedó tendido de espaldas y mirando fijamente al techo. Trató de sentarse pero su brazo izquierdo le falló y no quiso tirar del derecho. Si las intravenosas se salían y la sangre chorreaba por todas partes, probablemente se enfermaría. Ver sangre no lo enfermaba. Le han disparado antes y ha visto su sangre muchas veces, pero no quería ver un tubo saliendo de su brazo rociando sangre por todas partes.

Shizuo odiaba los hospitales, olían extraño y tenían agujas y un montón de cosas puntiagudas que le hacían pensar en todas las disecciones que Shinra había pensado hacerle.

Decidió que lo mejor sería quedarse y si una enfermera venía más tarde, le pediría que levantara la cama.

Miró a su alrededor y notó que no era una habitación privada. Había otra persona en una cama a su lado. La cortina corrida para darles a ambos un poco de privacidad, pero Shizuo pudo ver su sombra a través de la cortina. Eran afortunados, estaban sentados.

Shizuo no sabía qué hacer ¿Debería tratar de hablarle a esa persona? Probablemente estaría aquí por un tiempo, así que debería tratar de hacer que el tiempo vaya más ameno. Espera, ¿qué pasa si la persona estaba durmiendo? Tal vez debería esperar hasta oírlo moverse o hablar o algo así.

—Está bien, estoy despierto.

Shizuo se sobresaltó un poco por la voz al otro lado de la cortina. No esperaba que ellos, o él, estuvieran despiertos. Shizuo creyó oírle decir algo más, pero quizá había oído mal.

—Oh, eh... lo siento, ¿te desperté? —Shizuo preguntó con torpeza.

—No, no puedo dormir con esto.

Ahora Shizuo estaba curioso, —¿Por qué?

La persona se echó a reír, —veras, tengo una condición que me puso aquí no hace mucho, pero ha pasado un tiempo. De todos modos, mis pulmones tienen que ser drenados todos los días por al menos una hora... o sino moriré.

Shizuo se sorprendió de que un desconocido le dijera esto. No sabía qué decir.

—Lo siento.

El hombre volvió a reír. —Por favor, no digas eso, no quiero oír eso de nadie.

Shizuo podía entenderlo, si él estuviera muriendo no querría que le recordaran lo realmente mala que la situación era. Intentó cambiar de tema.

—Espera, ¿cómo sabías que me preguntaba si estabas despierto o no?

—Sólo lo hice, no es difícil leer a la gente, incluso cuando no pueda verlos.

Este tipo ya le parecía un sabelotodo. Oh, bueno, Shizuo estaba pegado a él.

—Entonces, ¿qué haces aquí?, ¿Sólo te quedas ahí todo el día?

El otro hombre rió de nuevo. Le sonaba familiar, pero luego bajó el tono: —¡Bueno, ¿qué crees que un enfermo en fase terminal hace todo el día?! Sabes, eres muy gracioso, me gusta eso de ti.

Bien, Shizuo no estaba tratando de ser gracioso, pero si hacía que el otro se sintiera mejor, pues como sea.

—¿Sabes por qué estás aquí?

La pregunta le sorprendió a Shizuo, pero no quiso saber la respuesta. ¿Por qué estaba aquí? No, ¿cómo diablos llegó aquí en primer lugar?

—No, ¿y tú?

—Escuché al doctor hablando de eso cuando entró. Dijo que te atacaron algunos miembros de alguna pandilla y les diste mucha pelea, recibiste once balas antes de caer, algunas golpearon órganos importantes, pero aquí estás , vivo y bien, dijo que estaba fascinado de cómo alguien podría sobrevivir a tantos disparos, por lo que parece, deberías salir de aquí en una semana.

Shizuo pudo escuchar el asombro y la amargura en la voz del otro. Se sentía muy mal por el otro tipo. Aquí Shizuo se recuperaría como si todo esto no fuera más que un rasguño, mientras que el otro tenía un tiempo limitado antes de...

—¿Tu familia te visita seguido? —una vez más, Shizuo intentó cambiar de tema.

El otro permaneció en silencio por un momento antes de contestar: —No, de hecho no saben que estoy aquí, o que estoy enfermo, el único que me visita es mi muy molesto amigo.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿No puedes recordarlos o algo así?

—No, no tengo amnesia, sólo no quería llamarlos, no quiero que vengan aquí, no quiero verlos.

—¿No quieres que te vean así? —adivinó Shizuo.

Shizuo sintió que la tensión aumentaba y deseaba haber mantenido la boca cerrada.

—Supongo que sí. Pero lo cierto es que no quiero que nadie me vea así, odio verme débil y me rehúso a dejar que nadie me vea en este lamentable estado.

Shizuo realmente deseaba haber mantenido la boca cerrada.

—Pero ¿qué hay de tu amigo?

El otro se echó a reír de nuevo, —Tampoco lo dejo verme. Él se queda tras de la cortina, como si habláramos, sólo me vio una vez en un momento de debilidad antes de traerme aquí.

—Oh... Bueno, ¿qué pasa con las enfermeras?

—No podrían importarme menos esas mujeres, la mayoría de ellas son viejas y quedarán ciegas de todos modos, y después de morir no me recordarán, nadie lo hará.

Shizuo se habría reído del comentario, pero no le gustaba la forma en que dijo esa última parte.

—Vamos, no digas eso.

—Es sólo la verdad...

—Detenente —Shizuo cortó, —No deberías ponerte a ti mismo así de bajo.

Hubo silencio de nuevo antes de que un silencioso "Lo siento" se escuchara.

—No tienes que disculparte. Mira, ¿sabes qué? Sólo empecemos de nuevo, okay?, seamos amigos. Hola, soy Shizuo Heiwajima, encantado de conocerte...

El otro titubeó, antes de responder.

—Soy Hiroshi Kamiya, gusto en conocerte Heiwajima-san.

—Oh dios, solo llámame Shizuo, me siento como mi viejo cuando la gente me llama así.

—Ok, Shizuo.

Shizuo sonrió. —Gracias.

Estuvieron un poco callados por un rato. Ninguno de ellos sabía qué decir. Shizuo quería decir algo pero sentía que sonaría estúpido.

—Así que no sé tú, pero no veo una televisión aquí.

Hiroshi rió, rió y rió. Shizuo se ruborizó y estuvo agradecido por la cortina. Cuando Hiroshi se tranquilizó con pequeñas risitas, habló.

—Sinceramente no sé por qué no hay una televisión aquí. Realmente eres gracioso, sabes.

—Sólo me preguntaba —gruñó Shizuo: —Entonces, ¿qué haces, leer, pintar...? ¿disparar bandas elásticas?

—Te haré saber que tengo una laptop, pero cuando no estoy en ella, sólo miro por la ventana.

—¿La ventana?

—Sí. Tengo una ventana aquí, junto a mí. Claro que sólo puedo ver afuera cuando estoy sentado así.

—¿Qué hay ahí afuera?

—No mucho, hay un parque, algunos edificios, una calle muy transitada, mucha gente saliendo hoy, debe ser agradable, ¿eh?

Shizuo pensó en ello. De hecho, si. Se esperaba que el clima fuera muy agradable esta semana. Lástima que estuviera aquí toda la semana.

—Sí, se está poniendo un poco más caluroso.

—Me gusta mirar por la ventana, puedo ver a la gente seguir su vida diaria, yo solía ser así, supongo que lo di por sentado.

—Dime más sobre ti Hiroshi, ¿qué hacías, antes... —Shizuo se contuvo antes de decir algo que pudiera ofender al otro.

—¿Antes de estar aquí? —Terminó, —estaba en los negocios. Era un trabajo muy bueno también. Tenía que viajar mucho y siempre aprendía cosas nuevas. Era divertido. Por supuesto, a veces la gente para la que trabajaba podría ser considerada peligrosa, pero amaba la emoción.

Shizuo odiaba oír cómo hablaba en pasado. Sólo le hacía sentirse peor por su compañero de cuarto.

—¿Qué hay de ti, Shizuo? ¿Qué haces?

—Trabajo para una agencia de recaudación de deudas. No es nada extravagante. Sólo soy un guardaespaldas, para mi amigo Tom, de hecho. En realidad, yo solía tener trabajos sin futuro como un lugar de comida rápida, un estúpido performance para niños, e incluso como camarero. Pero me despidieron de los dos primeros porque no puedo controlar mi temperamento. Y me arrestaron y luego obviamente me despidieron del bar.

—¿Arrestado?

—Sí, un tipo me inculpó y cuando mi nombre fue finalmente limpiado, no me devolvieron mi trabajo.

Shizuo no quería entrar en detalles sobre sus problemas cuando no eran nada comparados a los de Hiroshi.

—¿Tienes familia por aquí?

—Sí, en realidad mis padres viven un poco lejos de aquí, pero no tanto, mi hermano menor Kasuka está... Viajando.

—Suena divertido.

—No lo sé, es un chico ocupado.

—¿Tienes novia, esposa?

Shizuo rió nerviosamente, —Pues, no estoy interesado en eso de las relaciones, demasiado trabajo.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo en eso.

Ambos se rieron.

—¿Problemas de chicas? —preguntó Shizuo.

—No, no me interesan las mujeres.

—Oh —a Shizuo no le importaba realmente. Nunca pensó mucho acerca de su propia sexualidad, y mucho menos la de un extraño al azar. No le importaban las preferencias de la gente, siempre y cuando fuera algo legítimo.

—¿Sorprendido?

—No, realmente no me importan ese tipo de cosas, la gente es bastante estúpida hoy en día, ¿a quién le importa si a alguien le gusta el mismo sexo? Yo sólo digo que vayan con ello.

—¿Eres gay?

Ahora, viniendo de alguien a quien acaba de conocer, eso realmente lo sorprendió.

—B-bien, yo... N-nunca había pensado en eso r-realmente... Para ser honesto.

Se maldijo por tartamudear.

—Está bien. —Hiroshi rió entre dientes.

Shizuo quiso deshacerse de la incomodidad y apartar la atención de su obvia vergüenza.

—¿Había alguien especial para ti?

—Hay.

—¿Estás con alguien?

—¿Sorprendido?

Shizuo se alegró de que Hiroshi no pudiera ver su obvio rubor a través de esa cortina —N-No, no quise decir eso, yo sólo... tal vez... creí...

—Está bien, cielos, te preocupas mucho. Relájate —el otro rió entre dientes.

—¿Y quién es?

—Es sólo un tipo, la cosa es que no estoy con él, y nunca lo estaré. Verás, él me odia.

—Oh, eso es duro.

—¡Dímelo a mi! —exclamó Hiroshi un poco más alto de lo esperado, —¡Está tan desorientado como un niño preguntándose de dónde vienen los bebés!

Sólo para ser divertido Shizuo añadió, —¿De dónde vienen los bebés? —Eso generó una risa en el otro.

—Oh, si supiera que lo amaba tanto como lo hago, seguramente pensaría que tenía algún motivo ulterior o algo así, lo más probable es que me odiara más. —Hiroshi sonó desairado.

—¿Has intentado hablar con él?

—¡Todo el tiempo! Pero supongo que es un poco mi culpa, no soy muy bueno expresando mis sentimientos... —suspiró.

—Tal vez deberías seguir intentándolo. Está obligado a escuchar.

—Bueno, no lo he visto desde que acabé aquí, me pregunto cómo lo ha estado haciendo, probablemente se está divirtiendo, sabiendo que no he mostrado mi cara.

Shizuo se sentía mal por su nuevo amigo y ya estaba empezando a molestarse con ese tipo de quien estaba hablando. ¿Cómo podía alguien odiar a Hiroshi? Por supuesto, apenas había conocido al tipo, pero parecía muy sincero con sus sentimientos.

—Sabes qué, ese tipo es francamente un imbécil y un idiota si no ve cuanto te preocupas por él.

Sería muy gracioso si supiera que dijiste eso de él, y si supiera lo que hablas de mí.

—Digo que debes seguir adelante y encontrar a alguien que te ame de vuelta.

—No puedo. Lo amo, y cuanto más aprendo sobre él, más lo amo.

Shizuo soltó una carcajada: —Bueno, entonces, amigo mío, creo que no tengo otra opción más que juntarles. Apuesto a que podría hacerlo entrar en razón golpeando al tipo por ti.

Pasaron el resto de la semana compartiendo más sobre cada uno. Hiroshi le describiría las cosas que veía por la ventana. Describiría cómo imaginaba a su "hombre misterioso" corriendo alrededor del parque causando problemas. Amaba hablar del exterior y de cómo quería salir a veces.

Shizuo le dijo que si le prometía mejorar, lo sacaría en cuanto sus propias heridas se curaran. Hiroshi estuvo de acuerdo. Se convirtieron en grandes amigos en cuestión de días, como si se conocieran su vida entera. Ambos estaban felices.

—Ok, entonces te vestirás todo sexy o lo que sea y luego te acercas a él y dices "Hey, quieres esto? Tú sabes que hacer". Y gancho, línea, y lo pescamos.

Hiroshi se echó a reír —Por mucho que me encantaría hacer eso Shizuo, creo que él podría asesinarme en el lugar si intentara eso.

Shizuo sonrió —Gallina.

—¡No lo soy!

Hubo un ligero golpe en la puerta y la enfermera entró —Luces fuera, chicos. Pueden continuar mañana.

—Bien.—Shizuo se quejó.

Una vez que apagó las luces y se fue, continuaron un poco más antes de dormir.

—Hey Hiroshi?

—Sí, ¿Shizuo?

Shizuo pensó sobre el que saldría pronto del hospital. Por supuesto que volvería a visitar a Hiroshi todos los días, pero no quería sentarse detrás de una cortina.

—¿Alguna vez me dejarás verte?

—¿Q-qué? ¿Por qué? —tartamudeó.

—Bueno, dijiste que no querías que nadie te viera... así, ¿cierto?

—S-sí, recuerdo haberlo dicho.

—¿Me dejarías verte, por favor?

—No sé Shizu-

—¿Por favor? —interrumpió Shizuo.

Hiroshi suspiró: —Supongo que sí, pero no esta noche, te propongo un trato, cuando estés curado y vuelvas a visitarme, te dejaré verme, ¿de acuerdo?

Aunque Shizuo no estaba realmente satisfecho con la respuesta, estaba contento. Estaba dispuesto a aceptar cualquier cosa sólo para ver a su amigo una vez, antes... No, no pensaría en eso.

—¡Trato!

—¡Ahora vete a la cama! Estoy exhausto.

—¿De qué, culo perezoso?

—¡De ti, tonto!

Shizuo se rió entre dientes —Buenas noches Hiroshi.

—Buenas noches, Shizuo.

Shizuo usualmente era de sueño pesado, pero los sonidos de asfixia y tos llenaron sus oídos e inmediatamente se despertó. Era Hiroshi. ¡Deben haber sido sus pulmones! ¡Se estaba ahogando!

Inmediatamente miró a su alrededor en la oscuridad para que el mando a distancia llamara a las enfermeras, pero en su prisa, lo tiró de la cama. Todavía no podía levantarse con tanta facilidad. Volvió la cabeza y la vio en el suelo junto a su cama. Encontró el cable al que estaba atado y lo arrancó lentamente. Era difícil, pero casi lo tenía. Luego, después de unos pocos remolcadores, el mando a distancia se quedó atorado en algo. Tiró y tiró cada vez más frustrado y preocupado por la tos de su amigo.

¡Espera a Hiroshi! ¡Casi lo tengo! ¡Casi! ¡AH! ¡JODER!

—¡AYUDA, POR FAVOR! ¡NECESITA AYUDA!

Nadie vino. Nadie escuchó sus gritos por ayuda. Shizuo entró en pánico gritando tan fuerte como podía, pero aún así nadie vino.

No podía soportarlo más.

Utilizó la última gota de fuerza que tenía para salir de la cama. Se dio la vuelta y aterrizó duro sobre el frío piso, gimiendo de dolor antes de arrastrarse a la cama del otro hombre. Él tiró de la cortina por primera vez, pero incluso desde allí abajo, aún no podía ver a su amigo. Sólo su brazo que colgaba del lado de la cama cubierto de pequeñas gotas de sangre.

Los ojos de Shizuo se ensancharon.

—Yo... y-yo ... yo te... te am... te... te amo...

La tos se hizo ruidosa y violenta y luego sólo se detuvo.

Shizuo sintió lágrimas en sus ojos. Esa noche se quedó en el suelo, las lágrimas nunca se detuvieron.

—L-lo siento... soy tan... L-lo siento... lo siento...

En la mañana la enfermera lo encontró en ese mismo lugar. Sus ojos levantaron la vista llena de horror al ver el cadáver del paciente.

Ella inmediatamente salió corriendo por ayuda pero ya era demasiado tarde. Shizuo lo sabía.

Cuando fue levantado del suelo por dos miembros del personal masculino, levantó la vista. Pero lo que vio sólo trajo las lágrimas de vuelta, con más violencia esta vez. Se sacudió en sus brazos. Tratando de liberarse, de acercarse a él.

—¡IZAYAAAAAAAA! ¡IZAYAAAAA! ¡IZAAAAYAAAAA!

Lo pusieron en su propia cama sujetándolo. Necesitaba levantarse. Necesitaba aferrarse a él. Necesitaba disculparse. Más lágrimas fluían mientras pensaba en todo lo que hablaron. Las cosas que se prometieron entre sí. Todo se había ido, sólo así.

No se dio por vencido, tratando de convocar su fuerza inhumana. Preocupado por el hecho de que podría causar más daño a sí mismo, las enfermeras lo sedaron rápidamente.

—¡IZAYAAAAAAAA! ¡IZAYAAAAA! ¡IZAAAAYAAAAA!

El rápido latir de su corazón sólo le permitió a la droga recorrer más fácil su cuerpo, haciéndolo más lento.

Lo tenía. Era Izaya todo el tiempo. ¿Cómo podría no haberlo sabido? ¿Cómo?

 _"Shizu-chan, me desperté en el minuto que llegaste aquí."_

.

.

.

 **N/T: Me deprimí una semana cuando lo leí y al traducirlo todo lo vi borroso porque empecé a llorar de nuevo...  
También me disculpo por no subirlo antes, según yo ya lo había hecho pero ahora me fijé bien y no (ノ** **_。** **)ノ〃┻┻**

 **A continuación, algunas aclaraciones de parte de la autora:**

 **Ésta historia se basa en otra llamada "The window" de un escritor anónimo, esa era mucho más cruel y hay muchos cambios drásticos en ésta pero la esencia está aún ahí.**  
 **Sólo por si acaso no es obvio, el "hombre misterioso" del que Hiroshi (Izaya) habla es Shizuo y esa última línea es de cuando Shizuo menciona algo que no alcanzó a escuchar... Bien pues esa línea es lo que Izaya dijo.**


End file.
